


What's Your Number?

by ghostofzeus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Semi Slow Burn, i also don't know if y'all prefer coffee or tea so sorry about that, probably a bit OOC maybe????, sorry but i don't know anything about norway's, this is based on the US edu system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: Sort of a coffee shop AU; William isn’t a rich student attending Nissen but instead a first year college student trying to save money by working at a coffee place so he can pay off his student loans and Noora is still attending Nissen and is in her second year there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes i may have missed while editing! enjoy! (also if you're reading on mobile the text messages might look weird because of the formatting, sorry!)

There’s a small cafe down the street from Noora’s apartment. It’s nothing monumental, just a small quiet place with a customer base consisting of ninety-five percent regulars. She passes by it on her way to and from school and doesn’t go there often. But if it’s a day she’s running late and doesn’t have time to make coffee (it’s not like Eskild or Linn are up to make it for her) she stops in. She doesn’t consider herself a regular but most of the morning staff knows who she is at this point and if they see her waiting in line they’ll have her order ready by the time she’s at the counter. Noora is so used to this routine when she stops in that when she reaches the counter one morning and her coffee isn’t there waiting she’s surprised. 

 

The man behind the counter, more of a boy Noora realizes as she studies him closer, seems overwhelmed as he’s trying to complete orders and use the register at the same time. His tousled brown hair covers most of his face, and he’s not even looking up, so Noora can’t see exactly what he looks like. He’s in a tight fitting long sleeve white shirt with his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, regular jeans, and a red apron on top of it all with a small name tag clipped over the left side of the apron. The movements he’s making are too quick for Noora to properly read the name tag. She only sees the first three letters of his name, Wil-. She glances down at her phone while she waits, making sure she’ll still make it to class on time, debating whether or not to text Eva and let her know that she might be late. 

 

The boy taps buttons on the register not paying attention to her so she decides to make her presence known. “Um, excuse me sir? Uh, Wilhelm?” His head jerks up and he looks her directly in the eyes with a slightly pained expression on his face, but he just replies, “Sorry, how may I help you?”. She tells him her name for her cup and places her order. She slightly bites her lip while doing so, a nervous tick she picked up long ago, and notices his face relax and a small smile appear as he puts her order into the computer. 

 

As Noora walks out of the cafe she lifts her cup to take a sip of her drink and notices big writing in black sharpie on the side of her cup. The words “it’s WILLIAM” are underlined and bolded, just to get the message across. She smiles and shakes her head as she continues on her way to school.       

 

***

She mentions it to Eva on their way to class and all she does is shrug. Noora isn’t really sure what to do. She can’t really tell if he was flirting with her or not due to the fact that she’s bad at picking up on those types of things. By the end of lunch she decides she’ll go to the cafe again in the morning, just to see if he’s there again. 

 

Noora walks in the next day hoping to see William behind the counter again but is met with disappointment. There’s no sign of him anywhere behind the counter and when she reaches the front of the line to get her order she asks the woman serving her if she knows who he is. The woman, Carrie, shrugs and shakes her head no and says that he must be a new hire that she hasn’t met yet. Noora doesn’t bother to go back after that. She doesn’t know why, it’s not like he disappeared, he just wasn’t working that day. She doesn’t know why she cares, she’d only met the guy once. But there’s definitely something there she just can’t put her finger on. Either way she still doesn’t go back there until Eskild drags her out of the apartment on a Saturday morning about two weeks later. 

 

“Eskild,” Noora whines as she sees where he’s leading her, “Do we really have to come  _ here _ ?” 

 

“Noora you know they have my favorite hangover coffee,” Eskild replies back, “And to get you to stay, I’ll even pay for your drink.” 

 

“Fine, Eskild. As long as you get me a cookie too.” 

 

“Done!” 

 

“Oh Eskild! I’m  _ swooning _ ! I don’t know if I can contain myself!” Noora laughs and pushes Eskild away as he tries to hug her. At this point the pair are standing in line waiting to place their order, and once they do Noora goes off to find a table to sit at. The two sit, Eskild sitting with his back towards the door and Noora facing it, and talk for the next five minutes while they wait. Noora moves to get up when their names are called but Eskild tells her sit and that’ll he’ll get them himself. The table that they’re sat at is semi-close to the door and not many people have been coming in. Noora hears the bell above the door ring and instinctively looks up upon hearing it. 

 

It’s William. And she accidentally makes awkward bit of eye contact with him the second he’s through the door. She quickly looks down at her phone and starts to wonder what’s taking Eskild so long, but it’s too late. Noora hears footsteps getting closer to the table and then coming to a stop next to her. She looks up awkwardly, “Uh, hello William?” she says. William looks at her for a moment before starting to speak,

 

“Noora. I think I forgot to give you something the last time you were in here.” he starts and begins to reach into his pocket for something. 

 

“Did you?” Noora replies with a hint of attitude. If this conversation is going where she thinks it’s going she might as well make it interesting, “I had no idea.” and he’s about to say something that he would probably call a witty response when Eskild finally comes back with their drinks. 

 

Eskild looks between the two before saying, “I’m clearly interrupting something here aren’t I? I should go.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

Noora and William look at each other, silently glaring.

 

“Well, while you two are over there doing whatever it is you’re doing, I’m just going to sit and watch with a mild curiosity. Oh, and here’s your coffee Noora.” Eskild places her coffee (and cookie) down in front of her and sits back in his chair looking much more amused than he should be.  William still stands in front of Noora, except now he has retrieved the piece of paper that he had been getting from his pocket before Eskild arrived. Noora studies him as starts to say something and notices that he actually seems...nervous? “ _ It’s kinda cute,”  _ she thinks as she watches him. 

 

“Like I said, I forgot to give this to you.” William leans forward slightly and puts the piece of paper on the table next to Noora’s coffee and leaves without another word, presumably to start his shift. Noora just turns to face Eskild without a word and he gives her a quizzical look. She hadn’t mentioned anything to Eskild about William before, simply because it wasn’t important, she forgotten by the time she had gotten home, and all he would’ve ended up doing was meddling in her business. He continues to look at her, eyebrow raised waiting for the answer to a question he has yet to ask. 

 

“So, Noora, who was that?” he asks, a slightly innocent tone in his voice. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Eskild!” she responds, a bit too defensively, she might add. She sighs and continues anyway in between sips of her drink. “I met him a couple weeks ago and he to took my coffee order, it’s really not that big of a deal.” 

 

“Whatever you say, Noor. But it seemed like more than nothing to me, you should definitely text him, in my opinion anyways.” 

 

“Thank you for your input, Eskild! I’ll keep it in mind as I walk out the door and go home!” 

 

“You’ll thank me later!” he calls as Noora walks away. As she’s walking out of the cafe she catches a glimpse of William behind the counter and she actually believes Eskild might be right. 

 

***

  
  


**So, how long did you carry**

**around that piece of paper**

**with your number on it?**

 

Noora sends William a text on a whim that same afternoon. His response doesn’t come right away, nor did she expect it to. But when she gets it it’s not what she expected. 

 

**I’ve carried it around since**

**I realized I forgot to write it**

**on your cup, hoping I’d**

**somehow run into you again**

 

**Sure you did, WILHELM**

 

**Hey, I’ll have you know**

**I have someone who can**

**vouch for me**

**Okay, I “believe” you**

 

**You’re never actually**

**going to are you?**

 

**Nope**

 

**Fine then**

 

**Maybe if you have**

**proof and send it to me**

**I** ** _might_** **believe you**

 

She gets a new notification five minutes later. 

 

**[New Video Message from Wilhelm]**

 

Noora hits play and she sees the face of a boy that looks somewhat familiar to her, possibly someone she attends Nissen with, she just can’t place the face because of how blurry and grainy the video is. She can her William from behind the camera instructing the other boy to tell the camera something. “Chris! Just say it!” 

 

The boy, Chris, rolls his eyes and starts speaking to the camera: “Whoever you are, yes William had the- what was it Will?” Noora hears and object hit Chris somewhere off camera and more words from William. “William had the piece of paper with his number on it to give to you in his pocket for about two weeks now. I swear.” Chris looks behind the camera and the video ends directly after that. 

 

**How’s that for proof?**

 

**Ya, that was** **_really_ ** **convincing**

**but I’ll accept it**

 

**Then I think this calls**

**for a celebration. Movie**

**this Friday? I’ll pick you up?**

 

Noora stares down at her phone, surprised by how forward William is being. She leaves the message unread and calls Eva instead. She catches Eva up on the situation and asks for advice on what to do. 

 

“Eva I’m serious, I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“Just go! What’s the worst that can happen? It doesn’t go well and you never have to see him again, right?”

 

“Ya, I guess so.” 

 

“Love you, Noora. Bye.” 

 

Noora hangs up and sends a message to William. 

 

**Sure, why not.**

 

He replies almost immediately.

 

**As long as we don’t go**

**all out on popcorn and**

**candy we should be**

**good (i am a college**

**student after all, most**

**of us are poor as hell)**

 

**I guess I’m in charge of**

**sneaking candy in then?**

**You’re definitely right.**

**Friday at 6?**

 

**Friday at 6.**

 

Noora thinks that this date might just go well.

 

***

Friday comes quicker than Noora expects it to. Between homework, studying for her maths exam, and normal day to day activities. She talks to William a few times in between, to give him her address and just to have casual conversations. Like if William had to deal with an annoying customer or if one of his professors had a boring lecture he’d text her to complain about it and in return she’d complain about something from school or Eskild leaving his laundry in the middle of the hallway. It made her feel even better about Friday. 

 

It’s five forty-five on Friday night, Noora just finished getting ready and is waiting for William to arrive. He’d texted her about ten minutes ago to let her know that he was almost at her building. She hadn’t gotten away without any nosy questions from Eskild before he left for the night either. He kept teasing her (in a brotherly way) about how she was actually looking foreword to the date just like he’d said she’d be. She had just shoved him out of the apartment and told him to fuck off as he laughed at her.

 

Noora is waiting outside her building when William shows up. She checks to make sure everything is in order, flattening down her shirt and checks her bright red lipstick in the reflection of her phone as William gets out of his car to say hello and to get her door for her. He smiles at her as she walks towards him. He stops just in front of her, an even brighter smile on his face and says, “You look so fucking beautiful.” 

 

Noora lets out a light laugh and a genuine smile, “Well, you clean up nicely yourself. Though, you can pull off that red apron well.” Now it’s William’s turn to laugh, and even blush.

 

“Well, we should get going, the Fantastic Beasts await us.

 

They end up talking about Harry Potter for most of the ride to the theater. They’ve both read the books and they both agree that Dumbledore was a dick that used Harry for his own selfish reasons and that Snape  _ definitely  _ wasn’t a good dude either. Noora tells him that she’s a Ravenclaw and William tells her that he’s a Slytherin. They both agree that their houses are a good fit. William tells her that the boy from the video he had sent her, Chris, is his best friend and roommate. He explained that he couldn’t afford to live on a college campus and Chris was barely home to begin with so they had decided that moving in together was the best solution. They make it to the theater in good time with minimal traffic. Noora, as promised, smuggles in candy that’s hidden in her bag and William pays for their tickets and popcorn. Noora goes ahead and saves them the best seats while William waits for the food. They continue to talk until the lights in the theater go down and the film begins. 

 

***

 

They hold hands while they walk back to the car and for most of the ride back to Noora’s apartment. William walks her to the door, the one to her apartment, not the outside one, and they both face each other, still holding hands. Noora looks up at William and he looks down at her. Noora is the first one to speak. 

“Well, I had a great time tonight and I would love to do something like this again,” she says softly, “Thank you William,” William looks towards the ground smiling and is gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. 

 

“I’d love to this again too,” he steps towards her just a small bit. He doesn’t make a move to kiss her, but he dips his head down to the side next to hers and is close enough to whisper in her ear. His voice lowers as he goes to speak, “Noora Sætre, you are the most beautiful women I have ever met. I would love nothing more than to do this again.”  Noora wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him just a bit closer to hug him. She hears him laugh as he returns the embrace. They stand like that for a minute or two before letting go. William raises his hands to hold the sides of her face, they look into each other’s eyes for a moment, Noora looking into his dark brown eyes and William looking into her bright blue ones. He leans forward and lightly kisses her on the forehead then pulls away entirely. “Goodnight, Noora Sætre,” he says, starting to walk towards the staircase.

 

“Goodnight, William Magnusson.”

 

She goes to sleep that night with a smile on her face. Eskild is never going to let her hear the end of this. 

 

***

Noora spends most of the next day with Eva. She would’ve gone to visit William at the coffee shop but he had told her that he had a morning class and a paper to do so he wasn’t going to be in at all. Eva and Noora are currently sprawled on Eva’s talking and watching netflix. They’ve been watching movies almost nonstop all day. Noora feels herself start to doze off around eleven. She looks over at Eva only to find her asleep curled up under the blankets. Noora pauses the movie they were watching and puts Eva’s computer on the floor. She gets back into Eva’s bed and curls up in the blankets next to her and about to fall asleep when she hears her phone ding. She rolls over and picks it up off of the night table, hitting a button to turn on the screen. It’s a message from William. She unlocks her phone to read the whole message. 

 

**Are you awake?**

 

**Ya, what’s up?**

 

**I was wondering if**

**you would want to**

**come to my place**

**for dinner sometime**

**soon. Tuesday**

**night maybe? If you**

**don’t have any**

**assignments due**

**soon? I don’t have**

**an afternoon class**

**that day, maybe I**

**can pick you up**

**after school and**

**you can hang out**

**while I get dinner**

**ready?**

 

Noora smiles as she types out her reply. 

 

**I’m pretty sure I don’t**

**have anything that day,**

**all of my tests were last**

**week. I’d love to.**

 

**Cool, you get out at three**

**right?**

 

**Yup. See you then :)**

 

***thumbs up emoji* :)**

 

**Oh also, what do you**

**want for dinner?**

 

**Whatever is easiest**

**for you to make, I’m**

**not picky**

 

**Ok, see you Tuesday**

 

***

William picks Noora up after school on Tuesday, just like he said he would. They talk about their day as he drives to his apartment. When they arrive he leads he up to the second floor and walk until he’s in front door 2C. He unlocks the door and lets her walk in first. His apartment isn’t huge, there’s a kitchen, a living room, bedrooms, a bathroom, all the normal stuff. Nothing special. “You can just throw your stuff on the table or couch or something and I’ll start dinner,” says William. 

 

“So, what have you decided to cook for us this evening?” Noora asks playfully as she put her bag down next to the couch. She walks into the kitchen and boosts herself up on the counter next to the sink. 

 

“Okay since I’m not _ that _ great of a cook I figured I’d just make some pasta and salad. I would’ve just ordered pizza, but I figured we could just do that for our next date.” William says with a smile.

 

“Our next date, huh? Gettin’ a bit ahead of yourself aren’t you?” Noora says tilting her head to the side and slightly biting her lip. William moves from his spot in front of the other counter to the space in front of her. He puts his arms on either side of her, bracing them against the counter, essentially trapping her in the current position she’s in. They’re at an equal eye level now, both silently studying the other. They’re also slowly moving closer together, Noora can hear the water boiling on the stove in the background but it’s not important anymore. 

 

They’re close enough now where their foreheads are touching and all Noora would have to do is move her head forward just a small bit to close the gap between them. Noora is about to close the gap when the front door of the apartment opens with a bang as it hit the wall and William jumps away from her, clearly startled by the disturbance. Two people enter the apartment, one giving the other a piggy back ride. Chris is one of the two and the other is… Eva? “Eva is that you?” Noora speaking makes Eva and Chris realize they aren’t alone in the apartment like they thought were. 

 

“Noora?” Eva asks as Chris places her back on the ground. “What are you doing here?” Noora sees the two boys shooting each other confused looks and they listen to her and Eva speak. 

 

“Um, William invited me over for dinner. I didn’t know you and Chris were so, uh, close,” Before Eva can respond William cuts into the conversation. 

 

“You two know each other?” he asks. 

 

“We’re best friends, actually,” Noora responds. “And you should probably take that pot off the stove before it boils over,” William, who had clearly forgotten about the pot, scrambles to take it off the stove top. 

 

“Today was the day I wasn’t supposed to come back to the apartment for a few hours wasn’t, Will?” Chris asks, though he doesn’t really need an answer to figure it out. 

 

“You think, Chris?” William snaps, a hint of anger in his voice. Now it’s Noora and Eva’s turn to send each other silent looks. Noora, though she doesn’t think the situation is going to turn bad, speaks up to try and defuse the situation before the night turns sour. 

 

“William, there here now and it’s not a big deal. Why don’t we just get dinner ready and if they want they can stay,” William agrees and turns back into the kitchen to start dinner again. 

 

By the time the table is set and dinner is served the atmosphere in the apartment had gone from mildly uncomfortable to full blown awkwardness. For the most part dinner was eaten in silence aside from a few formalities when passing food around the table. Noora slightly regrets asking them to stay even though Eva is her best friend. She’d actually been looking foreword to this dinner since William invited her on Saturday. Now she’s sitting here in silence next to her maybe kind of boyfriend, her best friend, and her best friend’s boyfriend that she didn’t know existed. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who wanted to keep her relationship status private by not mentioning it. 

 

Everyone finishes their food and all help with cleaning off the table. Eva and Chris disappear into the living room as soon as they finish clearing that table. Noora is about to follow them when she notices that William is still in the kitchen, just starting to do the dishes. She walks back to join him. They stand there in comfortable silence, William washes and Noora dries. “Do you wanna go somewhere?” William asks, breaking the silence as soon as Noora finishes drying the last plate. 

 

“Sure, I’ll grab my coat.” Noora replies. 

 

They exit the apartment, William grabs her hand as soon as the apartment door is shut, and leads her up a few flights of stairs to a door that leads to the building’s roof. He wedges a brick in between the door and the frame so they have a way to get back inside.The roof is mostly empty aside from a few folding chairs and some discarded beer cans. William drags a chair next to hers and they both sit down. “I’m sorry tonight got ruined,” he says quietly, “This is definitely not what I had planned,” 

 

“It’s okay, William. I’m the one that told them to stay, remember? It’s more my fault than yours.” 

 

“It’s just… Fuck. I was really looking forward to spending tonight alone with you. I just wanted to make you dinner and we could just hang out or something, I don’t know...” 

 

Noora shifts closer to William and holds his hand in hers as she speaks again, “We’re alone now aren’t we? We don’t have to worry about anyone coming up here to bother us.” The sun is setting along the horizon now. The sky is filled with dark pinks, purples, and bits of fiery orange, the light blue fading into black. The setting sun’s light is hitting the right side of William’s face as he looks at her, his hair lightly blowing in the breeze. The gap between the two of them slowly starts to get smaller. Noora sees William’s eyes flick down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. 

 

She doesn’t know who moves first. Suddenly William’s mouth is there, his lips surprisingly soft against hers. He moves his hand to the back of her head to pull her in even closer, Noora tilts her head a bit to the side and closes her eyes as the kiss gets deeper. Noora moves until her arms are both draped over William’s shoulders, and applies slight pressure with her hands and forearms to keep him from moving away from her. They eventually have to break apart to breathe, though. Their foreheads are together and they’re both breathing heavy. 

 

“Well, that certainly turned the night around.” William says with a laugh, causing Noora to start laughing with him. They sit on the roof for a bit longer before going back inside to the apartment. When they enter the lights in the living room are off, Eva and Chris must’ve disappeared into Chris’ room for the night, which means William and Noora have almost the entire apartment to themselves. William starts leading her in the direction of what Noora assumes is his bedroom but stops abruptly when they’re halfway down the hallway. William turns to face her and Noora’s heart sinks in her chest, and she thinks he’s going to tell her everything was a mistake. William seems to easily pick up on her mood change, “Noora I don’t regret kissing you, I’ll never regret doing that, I just wanted to tell you that you don’t have to feel pressured in staying here tonight if you don’t want to. Or I can just drop you off at your place if you’d rather do that,” Noora lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

 

“I want to stay. And for the record, I don’t regret kissing you either,” Noora smiles, “Now let’s go to bed, we’ve both got class in the morning.” This time Noora is leading the way to the bedroom. Once they’re in the bedroom William takes off his shirt and changes out of his jeans into a pair of gray sweatpants. He tosses Noora an oversized blue t-shirt and a pair of bright red sweatpants with ‘William’ in bold white letters going down one of the pant legs. He turns around as she changes, only turning back around when she tells him he can. William turns off the light and they get into bed, William on the left and Noora on the right, and curl up next to each other. Noora has her arm draped over William’s chest as she’s tucked against his side and William has his arm around her, gently rubbing her arm. 

 

“Goodnight, Noora Sætre,” William whispers as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“Goodnight, William Magnusson,” Noora whispers in return. The two fall asleep shortly after that, wrapped up in the others warm embrace, ready to take on whatever comes next. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote!: i'm open to adding more to this verse if anyone wants it! (if you do shoot me an ask on tumblr!)  
> thanks for reading! please leave kudos/comments!  
> tumblr: ghostofzeus  
> (current) twitter @: wiiimagnussons


End file.
